Trembled before me for I am death
by victoria maeda
Summary: Je suis la Mort ou la Grande Faucheuse comme vous le voulez, aujourd'hui je reviens avec mes frères dans ce monde qui ma tellement fait souffrir à l'époque ou j'étais encore humain et nous sommes ici que pour une chose, ma vengeance contre les hommes.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Trembled before me for I am death/ Trembler devant moi car je suis la mort.

Genre : Surpernatural/ Drama

Résumé: Je suis la Mort ou la Grande Faucheuse comme vous le voulez, aujourd'hui je reviens avec mes frères dans ce monde qui ma tellement fait souffrir à l'époque ou j'étais encore humain et nous sommes ici que pour une chose, ma vengeance contre les hommes et contre celui qui ma trahi.

Pairing: Near/Mello

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Ohba et à Takeshi Obata, mais l'histoire est de moi

Cela fait quelques jours que cette histoire me trotte dans la tête j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

Prologue

Aucun sons ne venait perturber le silence de mort qui régnait dans le monde des Shinigamis, sauf quelques bruit d'os qui s'entrechoquaient et les lamentations d'un des occupants de ce monde qui ne cessait de hurler que son voisin d'en face avait triché, en bougeant le crâne avec son pied. Maleck regarda ses congénères d'un regard lasse, ils ne cessaient de se battre comme des roturiers cela faisait au moins cinq ou six fois qu'ils en venaient aux mains. Mais au moins ils avaient le mérite de les distraire un temps soit peu, ce qui était rare dans ce monde, alors que Maleck resserrait les pan de son manteau miteux sur ses épaule décharnés les bruits de la querelle cessèrent d'un seul coup. Surpris il leva la tête et vit les deux Shinigami figé, ils fixaient avec une certaine fascination et une pointe de crainte ce qu'ils se trouvaient derrière lui, Maleck tourna lentement la tête et ses yeux vide de toute émotions s'ouvrir tellement qu'on aurait cru qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbite. Derrière lui se tenait quatre cavalier encapuchonné, le premier en partant de la gauche montait un cheval rouge sang et avait une épée de la même couleur de la main droite. Le deuxième un cheval noir comme les ténèbres environnant et avait une balance qui dépassé de sa cape, le troisième montait un magnifique cheval blanc, qui semblait être fait du blanc le plus pur, et on pouvait apercevoir une couronne d'or caché par sa capuche au niveau de son front. Et le dernier qui était resté en retrait derrière ses compagnons les devança légèrement, son cheval à lui était le plus étrange il était verdâtre, comme si l'animal se décomposé et comme ses trois autres amis il avait un objet sur lui enfin plutôt une arme, une grande faux noir était attaché à son dos. Le cavalier voyant que quelqu'un le dévisagé leva quelque peu la tête, Maleck ne put voir son visage mais il aperçu des mèches blanche qui encadré son visage cachant alors une grande parti de celui-ci, ses cheveux devaient au moins atteindre ses épaules. Mais le cavalier ne regarda le Shinigami que quelques secondes, il tira d'un coup sec sur la bride du cheval et l'animal funeste avança, et d'un même homme les quatre cavaliers franchirent le passage vers le monde des humains. Maleck les regarda et il se mit à plaindre les humains, les quatre cavaliers de l'apocalypse alliaient marcher sur terre et cela promettez de ne pas être très joli à voir.

[Monde des humains]

Les humain ne sont que des imbéciles, des êtres abominables qui ne pense qu'à obtenir le plus de pouvoir possible quitte à s'entretuer, oh je ne vais pas dire que moi comme mes trois autre frère somme des saints se serait un blasphème, non ? Mais nous nous avons nos raisons et aujourd'hui nous somme ici pour une vengeance, ma vengeance contre ce monde et ses habitants, ils ont cru pouvoir me faire autant de mal de mon vivant sans châtiment. J'avais tout donné pour eux, ma fierté, mon honneur et même ma vie, et au final à peine eu je le dos tourné qu'ils en ont profité pour me prendre en traite. Je me souviens parfaitement de ma vie passé, le meurtre de ma famille, mon enfance à la Wammy's house, mes joie comme mes peine, mes nombreuse victoire et la défaite cuisante qui ma conduit à ma mort, mais je n'oublierais jamais sont visage, celui de mon ennemi mais surtout la seul personne que je n'ai jamais aimé. Et pourtant aujourd'hui je suis ici pour le détruire, l'anéantir comme lui qui à brisé mes rêve et mes espoir, on dit que moi la Mort n'a plus de sentiments depuis longtemps et aujourd'hui me voilà plus furieux que jamais pour me venger. Et par la même occasion remettre à sa place cet humain qui se fait appelé Kira et qui pense avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur qui que se soit, je suis la Mort et il va vite l'apprendre. Je tourne la tête et observe les alentours, à côté de moi mes frère observe avec le même mépris les humains à quelques kilomètres de nous dans leur voiture coincé dans des embouteillages.

-Guerre tu iras t'occuper des Etats-Unis, Famine tu iras en France tu verras Paris est une ville merveilleuse et toi Pestilence, tu na qu'à prendre le pays de ton choix. Sauf le Japon et l'Angleterre c'est moi qui m'occupe de ces deux là, bien mes frères amusez vous et surtout n'aillé aucune pitié.

Ils me regardent tout les trois et finissent par partirent chacun dans une direction différentes, je rejette de ma main les longues mèches blanche qui obscurcies ma vue, je sais qu'ils ne vont pas me décevoir comparé au humains.


	2. Chapter 2

Trembled before me for I am death

Chapitre 2

Aucun bruit ne perturbé la quiétude de la Wammy's House à cette heure de la nuit tout les pensionnaires étaient encore endormis, Crypt se faisait aussi discret qu'une ombre malgré sa haute carrure et ses sabots. Peut être était ce du à son statut de mort qui sait, je le laissais au pied d'un arbre et foulait pour la première fois depuis trois ans la terre ferme, arrivait devant le portail je nus qu'à passer ma main devant pour que celui-ci s'ouvre seul. Et je répétais le même principe devant la porte d'entrée, mes pats me mener devant mon ancienne chambre mais je n'avais pas le temps pour me perdre dans mes souvenirs. Je me dirigeais vers les appartements de Roger que je franchis sans problèmes, le vieil homme reposait tranquillement dans son lit l'air bien heureux. Quel idiot si il avait été un peu plus prudent, je ne sais pas il n'y avait aucune protection au sol ni de talismans je ne vais pas dire que se sont ces babiole qui vont m'arrêter mais quand même, un peu de respect pour nous créatures des ténèbres. Je plongeai ma main dans ma poche et en sorti…. Non pas un death note mais un Samsung Galaxi Spica ben quoi il est pas mal, je pianotais quelques seconde pour trouver le nom de ma prochaine victime « voulez vous supprimer », m'indiqua mon death phone. A peine eus je cliquais oui que je vis le vieux prendre feu, à pas de chance je regardais les flammes embrassaient les murs et un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Ha les pauvres pensionnaires l'alarme incendie était désactivé et toute les portes et fenêtre scellé, quand la poisse vous suis elle vous lâche pas. Je rabattis un peu plus ma capuche et sortit ma faux, ce n'est pas pour m'y croire mais je trouve que j'ai plus d'allure ainsi, je franchi le couloir tranquillement quand j'entendis des bruits de course au détour de la galerie devant moi. Cinq gosses se stoppèrent devant moi devant moi les yeux écarquillé de terreur devant cet être vêtu de noir, à peine ont ils le temps de comprendre se qui leur arriver, je les tranchais d'un coup avec scythe, les petits corps sont tombés comme des poupées de chiffon. Je ne peux être désolé pour eux car je n'ai plus de sentiments, je sors sans un regard en arrière et rejoins Crypt qui m'attend tranquillement, je flatte son museau et m'installe souplement sur son dos. Au loin je peux entendre les bruits des sirènes mais il est déjà trop tard pour eux, je tire sur les rênes faisant avancé mon destrier, prochaine destination le cœur de Londres.


End file.
